


His Good Boy

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Filthy, Gift Fic, M/M, Masturbation, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Order of the Phoenix AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, So Wrong It's Right, Underage Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just wants to please his daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for as birthday gift for amorette.

Harry's cock is dripping, hard and hot against his abdomen as he sits patiently on the bed.

"Please, daddy," Harry pleads hands twitching as they rest on his thighs.

Sirius eyes darken with lust, his own prick hardening at Harry's words.

"Have you been good, darling?" Sirius asks lowly, voice gruff with desire.

"Oh yes, daddy; I promise I have."

"Good. Go ahead and touch yourself," Sirius murmurs, sitting in the chair across from Harry's bed.

Harry grabs his hard prick, jerking it roughly, eyes fluttering closed in pleasure.

"Go slower, loosen your grip, baby. Can you do that for daddy?"

"Yes," Harry moans, slowing his strokes.

"Good boy, you're doing so well. You're making daddy very proud."

Harry gasps at the praise, hips stuttering as his prick starts to leak steadily.

"Oh please daddy, I want to come," Harry whines.

Sirius smiles deviously, biting his lip in reply. "Is that so, baby?

"Yes, yes!" Harry groans.

"Tell me how it feels darling," Sirius commands softly.

"It feels so good daddy; my cock is so hard it hurts. I need to come," Harry whimpers.

"You're such a good boy, Harry. Go ahead, come for me."

Harry cries out, hips arching and prick throbbing as he spills himself all over his hand.

Sirius moves to the bed, sitting beside Harry, and grabs his sticky hand.

"You taste so good, baby," Sirius mumbles, licking the remnants of come from Harry's fingers.

Harry smiles warmly, snuggling into Sirius's side.

"You're my good boy, aren't you Harry?"

"Yes, daddy," Harry sighs contentedly, "I'm all yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://mugglelissa.tumblr.com/)  
> Find me on [livejournal](http://users.livejournal.com/-melodic-/)


End file.
